


Unto Us a Child is Born

by Em_313



Series: Daisy [7]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Babies, Children, Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Jack is a good dad, Post-Canon, Toddlers, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_313/pseuds/Em_313
Summary: Jack and Katherine have a Christmas baby!





	1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Eve 1905**

_Oh come all ye faithful joyful and triumphant_

“Daddddyy.” Daisy whined over the chorus of voices. She laid on her back in the pew, her red velvet dress bunched up around her waist. “Dad-eeee!” One of her brand new Mary Janes was on the floor.

_Come ye oh come ye to Bethlehem_

Jack scooped up his almost-3-year old and held her on his hip. Mr. Pulitzer, sitting across the aisle with Katherine’s perfect oldest sister and her perfect family, glared at him.

“Shhh, shhh.” Jack whispered. “Hush, a storin.” He’d known Midnight Mass was a bad idea for a toddler. _No, not Mass_. he corrected himself. _Worship. A...gathering. Not Mass._ His Irish Catholic parents rolled in their graves.

_Come and behold him! Born the king of angels!_

Katherine put her hand on his arm. “She lost a shoe.” She whispered in his ear.

“I’ll get it.” Jack whispered back. Daisy had her head on his shoulder, leaving a spot of spit and tears on his jacket.

“It’s way past her bedtime.” Kat said. She rested one hand on her huge round belly, and used the other to try to brush Daisy’s hair from her face. “Hush, Daisy Ciara. That is enough.”

_Oh come let us adore him! Oh come let us adore him!_

Katherine gasped and gripped the pew in front of her with both hands.

“Ya alright?” Jack whispered.

She took a deep breath and ground her teeth. One hand returned to her belly. “Yes.”

_Oh come let us adore him! Christ the Lord!_

Daisy wiggled and whined through two more hymns before the preaching began. Jack held her on his lap and felt around for the missing shoe.

“Daisy, shoes on.” He said.

“Nooo!” She shrieked.

“Stop it.” He said sternly. “That is enough.” He set the stray shoe next to him. Daisy pouted and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Maybe she’d fall asleep.

Jack was admiring the stained glass, half-listening to the sermon, when Kat’s grip on his hand almost cut off his circulation. “Ow!” He yanked his hand away. “What was that for?”

She leaned in close. Her breath was hot in his ear. “I’m having contractions.” She whispered.

“What?”

“The baby. I’m having the baby tonight.”

Jack’s throat dropped into his stomach. “Okay. Okay.” He reached for his coat, Daisy still half asleep on his knee. “Let’s go.” The people in the pews around them were starting to stare.

“Jack.” She grabbed his arm. “Don’t panic yet. I’ve got time.” She pointed across the aisle. “Get my parents.”

Juggling Daisy, Daisy’s shoe, Katherine’s purse, and all three of their coats, Jack tiptoed across the aisle.

Joe glared up at him over his glasses.

“What are you doing?”

“Kat’s havin’ the baby.” he said. It was hard to breathe somehow, and Daisy’s coat was slipping from under his arm. “Can ya give us a ride home?”

Kate handed her Bible to her husband, pushed past him, and walked her daughter out of the sanctuary before Joseph could even stand up. The whole row buzzed as Katherine’s two older sisters whispered the news to their husbands and children.

“Dad-eee.” Daisy whined.

“Shh, babe.” Jack said. There was a hand on his shoulder; Mr. Pulitzer took the armful of coats and they followed Katherine out of the church.


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy was sound asleep on the parlor couch, still in her Christmas dress, curled up like a kitten with her feet in her father’s lap. Joe sat across from them. Both men’s ties and jackets were draped over a chair; Jack stared into his cup of cold coffee, and Joe stared into the fire. The women--Katherine, her mother, and her midwife--had been in the bedroom for a couple hours. Sporadic groaning, shouts, or laughter burst into the quiet anticipation.

Joseph cleared his throat. “The waiting is the hardest part, isn’t it?”

“It wasn’t like dis with Daisy.” Jack said. “We had supper late. Kat read her book and I went for a walk to clear my head. I ‘spected her to be gettin’ ready for bed when I got back. Well, she just asked me calm as anything to get the midwife, and little girl was here before midnight.”

Joe nodded. “Kate...had--she had some trouble with both Esther and Helen.”

That comment didn’t do anything to relieve the tightness in Jack’s chest. He rubbed his eyes.

“You mentioned that you’re considering moving in the spring, yes?”

“Probably.” Jack said. This was at least the third time tonight Joe had said their apartment was too small. Jack didn’t tell him that he’d grown up in a place half the size. That he’d slept on church steps and on rooftops. That when he did have a bed he usually shared it with his sister, or a newsie brother, or sometimes cockroaches. He’d survived.

Joe sighed and squinted at his gold pocket watch. “It’s nearly three.” He said. “I’m going to go home and sleep for a while.” He stood up. “I’m sure Kate will come running when something happens.”

“Drive careful.” Jack said stiffly.

Then Jack was alone with the quiet. He looked down at Daisy: at her feathery blonde curls that stuck up in all directions, her round face and parted pink lips, her tiny chest rising and falling. “What do ya think, _a mhuirnin_ (uh WER-neen, darling or sweetie)?” he whispered. “You wanna baby brother or sister for Christmas?”

He yawned, stared blankly into the fire, and tried to remember all the names on their list: _William, Eli, Michael...Mattie...Caroline…Alice._.. His thoughts were slow and dissolved as soon as they appeared. Naming babies wasn’t any easier the second time around. Should he be concerned he hadn’t heard from the women in a while? Should he make more coffee? He didn’t dare sleep.

 

Jack snapped awake. Kate was standing in front of him. “This baby sure is taking their sweet time.” she said, shaking her head. Her dress was rolled up to the elbows, her hair falling out of its carefully crafted bun.

“How’s Kath?”

“Well, uncomfortable.” Kate said. “But she’s safe. Annie is going to stay up with her. You and I might as well rest for a while. Did Joseph go home?”

“Yeah. Little bit ago.” Jack pressed his lips together. “Ya sure nothing’s wrong?”

“I’m positive. This happens, Jack. Katherine is doing wonderfully.” She tucked a bit of hair behind her ear and looked around for her purse, which had been tossed into an armchair.

“Father Christmas is a bit preoccupied tonight.” She said. She walked over to Daisy’s stocking that dangled above the dying fire and dropped in a brown paper package of candy, a white hair bow, and a coin. Was that really a whole dime for a two-year-old? “I meant to give these to her earlier, and now she’ll have something for the morning.”

Jack yawned. “She’s got lots of presents. I just dunno where Kat hid ‘em.” He was glad Daisy was still a little young to care about Santa.

“A brother or sister will be the most special gift she’s ever received.”

“If they eva decide to show up.”

Kate smiled. “May I lie down in Daisy’s bed for an hour or so?”

“Course.” Jack said. “Need anything?”

“No, thank you, dear.” She said. “Do try to sleep. Lord knows you won’t get any rest again anytime soon.”

“Yeah.” Jack snorted. Kate went to Daisy’s room. Jack stretched out on the couch as best he could and pulled Daisy into his chest like a teddy bear.

 

Everyone was awake before the sun.

“Dad-eee!” Daisy pressed a chubby finger into his cheek. “Dad-eee!”

“‘Ey baby girl.” He sat up.

“I’m huun-gryyyy.” She said, all her vowels drawn out. “Get me food, pee-eeeease?”

Jack found Daisy’s bed made like it’d never been slept in, the lavender sheets all tucked in at the corners. He heard movement and voices, Katherine crying out behind his closed bedroom door, as he dressed Daisy in a clean diaper and casual clothes.

“Dad-eee! I’m hungry!”

She had toast and a candy cane for breakfast, then fed half of her Christmas candy to her dolls.

“Dad-eee! Look!” Jack was straining his ears to listen across the apartment, trying to fit the sounds together like a puzzle. What was _happening_? Why didn’t this baby just show up already?

“Dad-deee!”

Then there was shouting.

“Good job, Katherine!” The midwife cheered. Jack’s breath caught in his throat.

_Waaaaaaahhhhh!_

“Yes!” Jack cried out.

“Dad-deee! It’s loud!”

_Waaaaaahhh!_

Jack laughed and scooped her up. “That’s the baby, a storin!”

“Baby is too loud.” She declared, and buried her head in his shoulder. Jack swiped at his eyes with his hand.

“Katherine!” The midwife’s voice was loud and firm. “Push, honey! Come on!”

There was commotion and voices he couldn’t decipher. He took a couple steps closer, hovering in the hallway with Daisy on his hip.

“Dad-eee!”

Jack closed his eyes. More firm commands from the midwife, Katherine screaming.

_Waaaaaahhh! Waaahhh!_

“Holy shit. No. No.”

“Dad-eee! Too loud!”

“Daisy, did...did that sound…? Ain’t that sound like--”

Kate threw the door open, panting. “Jack! It’s twins!”

His whole chest shook as the laughter and tears returned.

“Two boys, baby!” Katherine’s voice was raw and weary.

Daisy gasped. “Mama! Dad-dee! Let me down!”

“Here, sweetheart.” Kate held out her arms. “Come with Grandma.”

“No!” Kate tried to take her hand, but Daisy went limp and flopped to the floor.

“Mama!” She screamed.

“Soon, _a storin_.” Jack said. “You’ll see mama soon.”

“Go.” Kate stepped over Daisy so Jack could get to the door. “Go meet your sons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write and hopefully worth the wait!! I've been sitting on this for a couple weeks and I'm excited to finally share it!
> 
> My soundtrack for writing this, if anyone cares: Once and For All and Something to Believe in from the Newsies Live recording, Light of the World by Lauren Daigle, and everything on For King and Country's Christmas album! (I love Christmas hymns lol) 
> 
> Next chapter will be Jack and Kath meeting and naming their boys!! And Daisy meeting her little brothers! Hopefully I'll be able to get that written sometime this week. thanks for reading, friends! <3


	3. Chapter 3

 

Katherine was propped up in her bed with a mountain of pillows, and the boys huddled together on her chest. 

“Oh my God, Kath.” Jack said. He kissed her, then kissed her again. “Oh my God, Ace. You’re amazing.” 

One of the boy’s tiny hands stuck out from his blanket cocoon and Katherine offered him her finger to grasp. “Here’s our oldest.” She said. “Hold him, Jack.” 

Jack gently scooped up the baby. Both of the boys fussed at being separated. “Hey, hey, hey.” Jack cooed. “It’s alright, pal. I’m your dad.”

He was long and skinny--much smaller than Daisy had been--with a dime-sized red mark next to his left eye, and a few smaller red dots scattered across his forehead and nose. Jack touched them gently with his thumb. 

“Stork bites.” Annie, the midwife, said. 

“Mother called them angel kisses.” Katherine said. “They’ll likely fade by time he’s Daisy’s age. Nothing to worry about.” 

But Jack was a little worried about Kat. She was sweaty and pale, dusky even, with her hair in a huge, sloppy bun on top of her head. He eased himself to sit on the bed next to her, each of them cradling a baby to their chest. “How are  _ you  _ feeling?” 

“Thrilled.” She said. “And--and--and--shocked. How...how could we not have known?” 

Jack looked back and forth between the two boys. Their younger twin had no angel kisses, but thicker eyebrows and a round face like Jack and his family. He kissed Kat’s forehead. “My God, Kath…” he said again. 

The midwife, who stood near the door, smiled softly at them. “Theys only the second pair of twins I delivered.” She said. “Now Katherine, honey, I’m going to get you some tea. And maybe a piece of toast? Or oatmeal? Does that sound good to you?” 

Katherine shook her head. “I need to sleep more than anything, I think.” She said. Annie put her hands on her hips. “Toast, I suppose.” 

Jack rubbed her arm. “You...are---are you okay?” He said. “I mean, I shouldn’t say it, Ace, but you ain’t lookin’ great.” 

“Thanks, babe.” Katherine chuckled. “I haven’t slept in nearly twenty-four hours, haven’t eaten since dinner at my parents’ last night, and I just had  _ two _ babies.  That’ll take a minute to recover from, Jack.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”  

She leaned her head on his shoulder. “I’ll be okay.” She said softly. “These fellas are worth it.” 

The baby in Kat’s arms failed his tiny fists, whining and grasping at the air. “What, love? What’s the matter?” 

His brother kicked Jack in the chest. “‘Ey, you upset too?” Jack looked down. His baby’s head was turned towards Katherine. Jack shifted the boys so they were close enough to touch. Their clumsy fists found each other and they linked arms. Katherine burst into tears. 

 

Daisy spent the day with Katherine’s oldest sister, Helen, roughing with her older cousins. The midwife gave them some instructions before she left: Katherine was to spend two weeks doing nothing but eating, sleeping, and loving the babies. Jack was supposed to do whatever it took to make that happen. 

So Jack and Katherine spent most of Christmas Day in their bed, laughing and napping and holding babies.  As Katherine slept, Jack sat quietly, savoring the warmth and the weight of the boys asleep on his chest. 

“You fellas are lucky.” he said. “You gets to be born with ya best friend. No fightin’, ya hear? The two of you gotta look out for each other.”  One of the boys waved his fist in agreement. “You guys will get to meet your big sister, Daisy. You guys are gonna love her. She’s a spitfire.” 

He sighed. “But, jeesh, what do we name ya?” he said.  He glanced over at his sleeping wife, whose color was coming back.  “Can’t I just call ya fellas Thing One and Thing Two ya whole lives? Dot and dash? Chips and dip?” 

 

But Katherine had names chosen as soon as she woke up a couple hours later. “Elliot.” She said. “And Benjamin. You like Benji, right?” 

“Yeah.” Jack said. “But who’s who?” 

Kat smiled at the baby she was holding. “You look more like an Elliot.” She said. Elliot was two minutes older than his brother, and taller and skinner, too. 

“Benjamin.” Jack said to his baby. “Benji. That’s you. Hi, Benji.”  He laughed again for no real reason. 

Katherine repeated the names a few times, then said, “Jack? I was thinking middle names after our fathers. Is...would that be alright with you? I know you’d talked about Patrick.” 

Jack nodded. “Course.” He said. “Makes perfect sense to me.” 

Katherine said the two combinations of names over and over until they sounded right to her writer’s ear. “Elliot Joseph and Benjamin Patrick Kelly.” 

“Perfect.” He said. 

 

Kate dropped Daisy off in the late afternoon and the toddler was bouncing after gifts from her grandparents, lunch with Aunt Helen, and being doted on by her big cousins. 

Jack walked her inside. “Dad-eee!” She squealed. “Dad-eee, Andy and Frankie holded me up-and-down!” 

“Ooh, your cousins held you upside down?” he smiled at her. “You’re so silly.” 

“Dad-eee! Where Mama?” 

“Come here, chickadee.” He scooped her up and opened the front door. “Mama’s gonna get up in a minute.  _ And  _ you’re going to meet your baby brothers.” 

“Baby?” 

“Yeah, there’s two of them.” He held up two fingers. Daisy copied. He sat down on the couch with her in his lap.  “But listen, Days, are babies big or little?” 

“Wittle.” 

“Babies are little. They can’t run around and play like you can yet, okay? So you gotta be gentle. Think ya can do that?” 

“Baby.” She said. 

“Just...please don’t break your brothers on their first day on earth, a’right, kiddo?” 

Katherine emerged from the bedroom on shaky legs, with a baby on each shoulder. 

“Mama!” Daisy jumped up and stood on the couch. “Bay-bee!” 

“Gentle, Days.” Jack pulled her back into his lap. Katherine and the boys sat down next to him. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” Katherine kissed Daisy’s head. “Did you have fun with Auntie Helen and grandma and the boys?” 

“Ba-bee!” Daisy exclaimed. She leaned in very close to Elliot. 

“Careful, love.” Kat said. 

“She tryin’ to give him a kiss.” 

“This is Elliot and Benji.” Katherine said. “You’re gonna be the best big sister.” 

“Bay-bee!” Daisy chanted. “Two baby! One, two! Two baby!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twin pregnancy/everything about childbirth in general before modern medicine is WILD. 
> 
> Not thrilled with this chapter...Let me know what you guys think! ALSO I want your opinions on what I should work on next!! I have 3 one-shot ideas and none of them totally fleshed out:  
> ~Fluff involving Daisy and Jack finding a stray kitten  
> ~How Jack and Medda met  
> ~Bittersweet interaction with young Jack and his father 
> 
> Thanks for reading, lovelies!!


End file.
